


Waiting for forever (Sequel to Room to breathe)

by peachyujae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Getting Back Together, M/M, Smut, you know how it works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyujae/pseuds/peachyujae
Summary: Yuta gets his shit together
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	Waiting for forever (Sequel to Room to breathe)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is the sequel of Room to breathe. I don't know why it took me so long, I'm so lazy LOL If somewhere along the way it doesn't make any sense it's probably because half of this was written at 4 a.m. while drinking coffee. Please ignore any mistakeS, I just wanted to post it as soon as I could.

There were days when Yuta wanted to give up; he just wanted to lie in bed and cry until he could fall asleep, with Jaehyun’s scent that was still clinging onto his pillow. 

That scent soon started to fade away, and at some point, Yuta had to wash the sheets. When he had no signs of Jaehyun being there at their house anymore, Yuta started to think that if he wanted to fix things with him, he needed to heal first. And that’s what he did. It took him a while, but he finally can say he is ready. He just hopes Jaehyun is willing to give him a second chance.

Yuta enters the place nervously, he is shaking slightly, and his stomach flutters at the sole thought of seeing Jaehyun in person again.

It's been a little bit over a year that they broke up, and now here he is, back in Korea to attend at the last show of Jaehyun's Asian tour. The younger doesn't know he is here; Yuta bought the ticket and made sure no one knew he was flying back to Korea. He didn't want Jaehyun to know and maybe mess up his performance. Perhaps Jaehyun had moved on and didn’t have any intention of getting back together, or maybe after all this time, Jaehyun found out he was better without him. Either way, Yuta has to know.

When Yuta found out Jaehyun dropped a new album, he didn't dare to listen to it, after all, it was named 'Waiting for forever', and he hadn't had the heart to listen Jaehyun's sweet voice singing about how he broke his heart and how much he was suffering. But he was incredibly proud of how good Jaehyun was doing with the sellings and how much people liked it.

So instead of listening to something he knew it would hurt him and make him feel guilty and sad, and would get him in a hole of depression, Yuta focused on himself, he took time to clear his feelings and think about what was wrong and how he could fix it. And after finding some answers, Yuta decided it was time to get his shit together. The only thing that was missing, was to know if Jaehyun would let him be part of his life or not.

The impatience of having to wait is almost unbearable.

He tried to lay low so no one would recognize him, but his white hair didn't help at all, and the questions around him came, 'are you guys back together?', 'oh my god, does Jaehyun know you are here?', ‘Jae will be so happy to see you’, ‘I’m so glad you are here again’. There were also some rude people, but after the long ride he and Jaehyun had been in, it wasn’t the first time he had to face something like that. Yuta was used to it, and luckily he learned how to deal with it from the beginning.

He takes a deep breath when the music starts playing and Jaehyun appears. His eyes roam over the crowd, smiling at the way they squeal and cry for the man in front of them, singing his heart out. Yuta always knew Jaehyun was born to be on stage, he had everything; the looks, the charisma, the talent. The younger looks as handsome as ever; his blue hair is styled back with a few strands falling over his forehead, and he can't help but notice that Jaehyun went to the gym a lot lately because he is way more muscular than he remembers. Yuta can't take his eyes off him, he feels fascinated by Jaehyun. He always did. The deafening sound of his heart hammering into his chest almost makes him lose the first song completely, but he quickly snaps out of it and concentrates on hearing every word Jaehyun is singing.

He wants to hear what Jaehyun feels. He needs to hear it.

Yuta has never felt so sad and remorseful before; with every word Jaehyun let out, his chest grew heavier, and his throat felt tighter while tears streamed down his cheeks. He wasn't expecting Jaehyun to bash him in his songs or make him the bad guy, that wasn't the kind of person Jaehyun is, but he also wasn't expecting that not even once, the other blamed him for what happened. The realization of how much Jaehyun adored him was overwhelming, and it made Yuta feel ashamed of himself each passing second.

"There's only one more song," Jaehyun starts. "But before I sing it, I want to thank you guys for supporting me. It means the world to me that you stuck to my side even though I wanted to give up on everything."

There is a pause when every single person claps and cheers loudly, making Jaehyun smile bigger.

“Thank you so, so much. This song is called 'Say you were wrong' and it will be the first and last time I'm going to perform it, so I hope you enjoy."

As the song goes on and on, Yuta understands why Jaehyun doesn't want to perform it more than once. The lyrics were too strong and crude; it shows how he dealt with the feeling of being away from Yuta, and how much he needed it to be a lie because his life was coming apart. There was something about that specific song that made Jaehyun’s voice sound desperate, broken.

Yuta can’t wait for the moment he has Jaehyun in front of him and fix all the damage he has done.

It's almost at the end of the song that Jaehyun, with teary eyes, looks at his right and does a double-take. Yuta is there, looking at Jaehyun in trance, as if he wasn't real. Jaehyun keeps on looking at him until he ends the song, a faint smile playing on his lips.

Jaehyun wraps up the show and goes backstage, receiving pats on the back, handshakes and compliments from every member of his crew.

"John," Jaehyun's voice tremble, eyes blinking rapidly as he tries not to panic. He grabs Johnny, best friend and manager, by the arm and pulls him aside. "He is here."  
"Who?"

"Dude! Yuta! Why would I be freaking out otherwise?!"

Johnny gasps. "Oh shit, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I- I just saw him when I was singing the last one, and I even stayed looking at him like the dumbass I am because I couldn't believe it, and he is so pretty. I feel like my heart is going to burst out of my chest right now." Jaehyun speaks at a rush speed. "Wh- why is he here? I'm- I can't-"

Johnny places his hands on Jaehyun's shoulders and squeezes him lightly to calm him down. "Should I go look for him?"

"I don't know."

"Where was he?"

Jaehyun hums. "Right VIP section, he has white hair and he is wearing like a pink jacket."

Johnny nods. "Stay here, okay?"

Jaehyun smiles gratefully and says he is just going to wait in his dressing room.

Jaehyun would be lying if he says he never thought about this moment, of course he did. Every day that passed, Jaehyun wondered when Yuta was going to come back to him, until he didn’t think about it anymore because it was too disappointing. And of all the possible sceneries, this wasn’t one he pictured. It caught him off guard and now he doesn’t know how to react.

It feels like hours have passed when Johnny comes back. Jaehyun looks up with hopeful eyes, but he deflates at the sight of his best friend being the only one entering the room in silence. He already wants to cry, Jaehyun doesn’t understand why Yuta would come to see him and then disappear. What kind of joke is this?

“He is not coming to see me, is he?” Jaehyun’s eyes fill with tears.

“What? Oh shit- sorry,” Johnny chuckles nervously, scratching the back of his neck. “He stayed back with some guys of the crew that wanted a picture and some signing for their kids, but he is coming right after.”

“Johnny, what the fuck?!” Jaehyun huffs. “I thought he had left!”

“And I thought it was obvious that he was here to see you! Chill.”

Jaehyun sighs, now is not the time to freak out, not when he is about to face Yuta after a long time, after not knowing anything about him at all. “What do you think I should tell him? I don’t know what to say to him, I’m-“

Johnny takes a seat on the chair, placing both hands on the back of his head. “It’s just Yuta, Jaehyun, the same Yuta we know and love. You’ll know what to do when the moment comes.”

“Wow, that was really helpful.” Jaehyun rolls his eyes, smiling teasingly.

There’s a knock on the door and Jaehyun jumps on his spot, he already feels his stomach turning in anticipation. Johnny has to stand up and open the door because Jaehyun is too busy gripping the counter so he doesn’t fall or not to throw himself at Yuta the second the other passes the door.

“Is it a good time, or…?” Yuta asks, peering inside the room.

“Yes.” Jaehyun blurts out, finally snapping out.

It’s real, Jaehyun thinks. Yuta is here with him.

Johnny smiles knowingly and clears his throat. “I’ll be leaving then, I have to pick Yongie up at the airport in an hour.” He walks towards Jaehyun and pulls him into a hug, saying how proud he is and how good the whole tour was. Then he turns to Yuta and hugs him as well. “It’s nice to see you again.”

Yuta smiles as he closes his eyes, embracing Johnny. “It’s nice to see you too.”

Jaehyun bites his bottom lip, not daring to be the first one to speak. The tension between them is evident, and Jaehyun doesn’t remember a moment in their whole relationship that felt this way before, not even when they were teenagers and were about to fuck for the first time.

“Hey, umm it- it was a good show, incredible, you were amazing.” Yuta compliments, a little bit breathless. He tries not to look at the other in the eyes, too nervous to do so, but he can’t help it, he feels drawn to Jaehyun’s soft chocolate eyes.

“Yeah? Did you enjoy it?” Jaehyun asks, smiling.

Yuta nods, returning the smile. “You were perfect.” He wants to reach out and place his hand over Jaehyun’s soft cheek, run his fingers through his hair just like he always did when Jaehyun would end his shows, he would tell him how amazing he was, how in love with his voice he was and then Yuta would kiss him softly.

“I didn’t know you were coming, you should have let me know.”

Yuta’s heart drops. Of course Jaehyun would be mad that he came here without letting him know. He swallows the knot forming in his throat. “I’m sorry, I just really wanted to be here, but I should have guessed you didn’t want me to come.”

“No, I- that wasn’t-“ Jaehyun shakes his head, hesitantly taking a step towards Yuta. “I meant that you should have told me so I could have given you a backstage pass or something.”

“Oh.” Yuta breathes out, cheeks tinting pink. “I thought you wouldn’t feel comfortable if I said I was here, that’s all.”

They are both standing awkwardly in front of each other. Yuta can smell Jaehyun’s cologne and he suddenly has the need of burying his face in Jaehyun's neck.

Jaehyun nods in response. “How have you been?” He asks timidly.

“Good, kind of, yeah.” Yuta shrugs. He is not ready to tell Jaehyun that he struggled a lot without him, that he could hardly sleep without his arms wrapped around him, and that every morning he woke up, he would cry because he felt empty and missed him too much. “What about you?”

“Well, I’ve been better,” Jaehyun says in a soft voice, “but I guess something good came out of it, people really liked the new album and every location was sold out, so yeah… did you hear it?”

Yuta snorts. “I bought the album myself-“

“Really?”

“Yes, but is resting on the coffee table, still wrapped in the plastic.” Yuta lets out an awkward laugh, scared that he might have offended Jaehyun.

Jaehyun doesn’t look offended though, nor upset. He looks curious, eager.

“This is the first time you heard the songs then? What do you think?”

“Jaehyun.” Yuta whines. It has been a while since he said Jaehyun’s name out loud, and it feels weird, good, but weird.

“Come on, I want to know the opinion of the person I dedicated this whole album to.” Jaehyun challenges.

Yuta is shaking, he has his hands fisted at his sides, and every second that passes it gets harder to breathe.

Jaehyun wants to know his opinion.

This is not how he imagined their first encounter after over a year of not seeing each other would be like. “It was very overwhelming, to be honest. I cried the whole time, and my heart was beating faster than ever, my chest was hurting as if someone would be squeezing me. It still feels that way right now.” He takes a deep breath and looks at Jaehyun, who is now wiping his tears away, and continues. “It was too painful to hear you sing, Jae. It really was. You expressed yourself in a way that makes me want to die for hurting you the way I did. I should have fought harder. And it breaks my heart that you got only praises for me after what I’ve done to you.”

Jaehyun thought he would be able to act cold if he ever saw Yuta again, he really thought he would be able to ignore his aching heart and act as if nothing was wrong with him, play it cool. He even thought he would be annoyed, that he would resent Yuta for making him go through hell, because that’s what Jaehyun had been through all this time without Yuta, hell.

But now, Yuta is actually in front of him, looking at him with big eyes, his lips are trembling, and Jaehyun knows the other is nervous just by the way Yuta keeps tugging at the sleeves of his jacket. And Jaehyun should have known better, because right at this moment, his hands are itching to touch the man that still manages to make his heart thump against his chest and his stomach all fluttery. Jaehyun wants to pull him close and never let go.

Right, play it cool.

Jaehyun closes the distance between them and cups Yuta’s face in his hands before kissing him, earning a surprised moan from the other, they just stay there, pressing their lips together until Yuta threads his fingers on Jaehyun’s hair and decides to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue inside Jaehyun’s mouth. They can barely breathe due to the desperate pace they set, but none of them cares, this is all they need and they want to take as much as they can.

Jaehyun pulls away slowly, smirking at the sight of a breathless Yuta that pecks his lips and face over and over again. “Do you want to go to my hotel room?”

“I want to, yes.”

“Okay, here,” Jaehyun detaches himself from Yuta, but not before planting his lips harshly against Yuta’s, and goes through his bag to pull his car keys. “it’s the same car as always. I’m gonna talk to the crew before leaving, so wait for me there, alright?”

Luckily for Yuta, the ride to the hotel didn’t take more than ten minutes, he felt awkward while waiting for Jaehyun to return, nervous, but as soon as the other was in the car, Yuta didn’t doubt it for a second and pulled Jaehyun into a kiss. God, how much he missed Jaehyun’s kisses. It was insane. They had to stop at some point, because they wouldn’t have liked to have reporters or someone else taking pictures while they were kissing desperately.

As soon as they enter the room, Jaehyun presses Yuta against the wall and begins to kiss his neck, fascinated at the way Yuta throws his head back in pleasure, how he whines and squirms in Jaehyun’s hold. Yuta’s hands roam all over Jaehyun’s torso and arms, squeezing him from time to time to try and convince himself he is not dreaming, that he has Jaehyun in front of him, all for him to take.

Their hands make a quick job of taking their clothes off; the desire of feeling their skin pressed together, of devouring each other is so strong that they don't care they can barely breathe.

Jaehyun kisses Yuta hard, aggressively almost, he bites and tugs at his lips with urgency. It’s been so long ago he tasted Yuta's lips, that he doesn't want to stop now, or ever.

"You feel so good." Yuta murmurs against Jaehyun's mouth, his hands reaching down to pull Jaehyun’s underwear off.

Jaehyun moans softly as Yuta wraps his fingers around him and strokes his cock. He grabs Yuta by the hips and turns him around to press his front against the wall, he kisses the back of his neck, his shoulder, while he hooks his fingers on the elastic band of Yuta's boxers and pulls it down slowly.

Yuta reaches back and threads his fingers on Jaehyun's hair, pulling him into a kiss, moaning desperately into his mouth when Jaehyun presses himself fully against Yuta's back, his erect cock resting snug in between Yuta's ass cheeks, and he barely moves his hips, but Yuta gasps and pushes against him eagerly, wanting more, and Jaehyun wishes nothing more than give Yuta what he wants, until he remembers something.

“Wait,” Jaehyun murmurs, before dragging his teeth over Yuta’s bottom lip, “we don’t have lube.”

“Don’t care.”

Jaehyun groans as Yuta slides his ass up and down on his cock, the dry friction driving him crazy. “I’m not gonna-“

Yuta whines in frustration and rushes to the bathroom, coming shortly after with a little bottle on his hand and a smirk on his face. “Body oil, happy?” He says, tossing the bottle to Jaehyun.

Jaehyun takes the object and inspects it while Yuta starts to kiss his chest. When Yuta doesn't get any reaction, he looks up, finding a very concentrated Jaehyun reading the back of the bottle. Seriously, who the fuck does that when they are both with hard cocks and ready to go? Yeah, only his Jung Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun." Yuta pecks Jaehyun's pouty lips while he lets his hand travel down and wraps it around Jaehyun's hard member, pumping it slowly.

Jaehyun chases his lips, eyes still trained on the bottle in his hand, but he manages to kiss Yuta nonetheless. “Just making sure it’s safe enough.”

Jaehyun keeps on reading.

Yuta feels a smile tugging at his lips. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wonders how he could have let go of Jaehyun so easily. He can’t ruin this.

Those little gestures were the ones that made Yuta fall in love with him; Jaehyun could be clumsy sometimes, careless with his stuff, even a little on the beast side and competitive as fuck. But he always took care of Yuta, in every sense of the word. There was tenderness in his kisses and caresses, no matter how rough he was being, Yuta could always feel the passion in his every action.

"And?"

Jaehyun purses his lips and nods. "It's a natural oil, so I say it's good, but if you feel something's wrong you gotta let me know, okay?"

It is not the first time they would use something like that, but Jaehyun wants it to be good, everything has to be perfect tonight.

The seriousness in Jaehyun’s voice makes Yuta harder if that's even possible, and in a fraction of a second, Yuta pulls Jaehyun to his body, leading them to the bed where he ends up on his back with Jaehyun in between his legs. They kiss and kiss until their lips are swollen and red.

Silly things as the weight of Jaehyun's body on top of him was something Yuta didn't know he craved until now.

Jaehyun moves down and begins to place kisses along Yuta’s neck, quickly working his way down to his chest, his nipples and stomach, leaving mark after mark. He spreads Yuta’s thighs farther apart, pressing open mouth kisses all over the sensitive skin.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your thighs?" Jaehyun mumbles in between kisses as he runs the pad of his fingers over the soft skin, making Yuta shudder. He bites and sucks to leave yet another mark.

“Y- yeah,” Yuta gasps, tiny shocks of pleasure going directly to his leaking cock. “Jaehyun, p- please.”

Jaehyun hums and pulls away, reaching for the bottle of oil, he coats his fingers generously and massages around Yuta’s rim, causing the other to lift his hips up the bed, asking for more, and Jaehyun gives him more. He gives and gives until he has three fingers inside of him, his mouth sucking at Yuta’s cock slowly, humming around it. 

“More, Jae.” Yuta whimpers. He has his fingers buried in Jaehyun’s hair, urging him to take more of his cock in his mouth, spreading his legs wider to take Jaehyun’s fingers deeper. Yuta is a mess, and he doesn’t care.

Jaehyun would like nothing more than take his time to stretch Yuta out; he enjoys hearing all the sounds he pulls out of him, but the other clenches around his fingers and brings his hips down desperately. And also, he can’t wait to fuck him.

"Please, I'm ready, it's enough."

Yuta whimpers as Jaehyun takes his fingers out and clenches around nothing. He observes Jaehyun lube up his cock before position himself on top of him, it's been so long Yuta saw Jaehyun like this, that his mouth waters at the sight of it. He wants to take Jaehyun in his mouth, taste him and swallow everything he has to offer because he knows Jaehyun loves it when he does that, but maybe some other time.

Yuta really hopes there will be another time.

Jaehyun runs his thumb over Yuta's cheekbone. "Look at me." 

Jaehyun starts to push inside Yuta slowly, without hurries, savoring the way Yuta engulfs him, tight, wet and hot. It is at this moment, when Yuta opens his mouth in a silent scream and digs his nails in his back, that Jaehyun can't help to wonder if Yuta has slept with someone else. If Yuta has kissed someone else's lips and let them touch him just the way Jaehyun does. He knows he shouldn't care, but he does, and he doesn't want to know.

Jaehyun would like to keep thinking he is Yuta's one and only.

Yuta whines against Jaehyun's mouth; he feels so full, his hole is so stretched around Jaehyun that he thinks he is going to split in two. "Nng did you get bigger or what?"

Jaehyun chuckles. "Definitely not."

"Oh God, then why do I feel like I'm breaking?"

"Want me to pull out?" Concern is evident on Jaehyun's eyes, and when he is about to pull out, Yuta wraps his legs around his waist, and his hands grip his back tighter, digging his finger on Jaehyun's flesh.

"No, please, let's go slow. I need you." Yuta whispers. He lifts his head and captures Jaehyun's lips in a soft, deep kiss as he threads his fingers through Jaehyun's hair, pulling him closer. "I need you." The rings on Jaehyun's neck chain are now resting on Yuta's chest, and Yuta can’t believe the happiness such a simple thing brings him, the fact that Jaehyun had their rings with him is exhilarating. He wants to reach out and take them in his hand, but he doesn't want to let go of Jaehyun, he wants to feel every part of his skin against his own, he needs their bodies pressed together.

Jaehyun moves his hand down and wraps it around Yuta's cock with a little bit of a struggle because Yuta is holding onto him so tightly that there's no space between them and starts to stroke him while he rocks his hips slowly, he rubs his thumb over the slit and tightens his hold as he jerks him off faster.

"Better?" Jaehyun asks and pecks Yuta on the lips, smirking as he feels Yuta's hole relax around him.

"Yes, yes." Yuta moans desperately at how good he feels.

Once Yuta gets used to Jaehyun's girth, he asks him to go harder and thrusts up to meet him halfway. He drags his nails down Jaehyun's back as the younger sucks on his neck and grunts with each thrust. For some reason, Yuta thought having sex with Jaehyun after so long would feel different, but he is pleasantly surprised, and relieved, that it feels the same, better even.

"Yuta..." Jaehyun mumbles against Yuta's ear, tugging at his earlobe. "Yuta, I missed you."

Yuta moans softly, he turns his head to the side and kisses Jaehyun’s cheek. "I missed you too."

"Did you think about me?" Jaehyun asks, slowing down his movements and ignoring the protests of the other. He grabs the back of Yuta's knees and pushes them up into the mattress, leaving Yuta all spread and vulnerable.

"Ah! Ah… Jae- Jaehyun."

"What baby?"

Yuta fists his hands around the crumpled sheets, and bites his lip, whining loudly. "’M so full."

Jaehyun pushes inside of Yuta with a hard, firm thrust before stilling, causing Yuta to let out a yelp at the sudden roughness. "You haven't answered."

Yuta feels tears prickling in his eyes, he is so full and stretched, and even then, he wants more and more, trying to move his ass to pull Jaehyun deeper into him. "Yes! Yes, I thought about you every day, every night while I touched myself- ah!" He lets out a throaty moan as Jaehyun pulls out and pushes in with force, jolting him up in the bed. "Wh- while I fingered m- myself."

The answer seems to please Jaehyun, seeing as he starts to move his hips fast, pounding into Yuta until he is sobbing in pleasure.

"I want- let me ride you."

Jaehyun flips them over and sets his hands on Yuta's hips, squeezing him tight. He can't believe he has Yuta like this again, it feels like a dream; watching how Yuta bounces on his cock and takes him deeper every time he sinks, the way Yuta looks him in the eyes but sometimes they roll slightly due to the pleasure he is feeling, and his hard, leaking cock slapping against his stomach with every movement. It's all too much, his brain is blank, and Jaehyun can barely register what's happening. He is lost in Yuta’s moans and whimpers and the squelching sounds their bodies produce.

Yuta places his hands over Jaehyun's chest to gain balance and starts to bounce faster, harder. His thighs are shaking, and he knows he is about to burst, and Jaehyun notices it too because he curses at the way Yuta clenches tightly around him.

Jaehyun sits and wraps his arms around Yuta, wanting to have him as close as possible, thinking that he’d never get enough. It will never be enough. His fingers dig into Yuta’s soft flesh as he leans down and slides his tongue over Yuta’s neck slowly.

Yuta gasps, shuddering at the way his cock rubs against their stomachs. “Baby, baby…”

“You feel so good.”

"Mm Jaehyun, please, I- I need-" Yuta loses speed, legs too tired to keep going. "Please."

It's been a long time, but Jaehyun knows what Yuta wants, there's no need for the other to say it. They discovered each other's bodies together, after all.

Jaehyun rolls them on the bed and starts to fuck Yuta with long, hard thrusts, slamming into him, earning moan after moan. Yuta arches his back off the bed, letting out a choked sob when Jaehyun's cock brushes his prostate.

"Jaehyun!" Yuta stretches his arms out and grabs Jaehyun, he pulls him down to him and kisses him again, whimpering into his mouth. "Don't stop."

“You are so beautiful.”

“Ah! Please!” Yuta spreads his legs wider, pushing his hips up desperately. 

"I know," Jaehyun feels himself closer to release, "I'm there with you, let go."

"Jae- don't stop." Yuta whines, he moves his hands down and squeezes Jaehyun's asscheeks.

"Fuck, fuck, you make me feel so good." Jaehyun grunts as Yuta clenches his hole impossibly tight, making it difficult to fuck him. 

"Yes! Ah!" Yuta gasps, his stomach tightens and he clamps his thighs over Jaehyun's waist, and in the next second he comes in between them, making a mess.

"God, Yuta." Jaehyun tightens his hand on Yuta's hip while the other curls around the sheets next to Yuta's head, his thrusts become faster and sloppier as he chases his own orgasm.

Yuta whines tiredly, his body limp as he takes and takes everything Jaehyun gives him, he kisses Jaehyun's neck and jaw, encouraging him to keep going. "Go on, babe, come in me, let me feel y- you." He whimpers at the overstimulation.

Jaehyun bites Yuta's shoulder and groans loudly, snapping his hips up a couple of times and stilling, coming inside Yuta.

A smile creeps into Yuta's lips while he runs his fingers up and down over Jaehyun's sweaty back. The younger just lies there, slumped on top of him, panting hard against his neck as he recovers from his high.

It feels surreal, and at the same time, it feels like nothing has changed, as if they just spent only a weekend apart.

Jaehyun pulls out carefully and rolls onto his side, accommodating Yuta so he also lies on his side, facing him. He puts his leg over Yuta’s hip and squeezes him to his chest, sighing contently.

"I think I went a little bit overboard." Jaehyun says while tracing the bite mark he left on Yuta's shoulder, the imprint of his teeth is still there, and it actually looks painful. Although Jaehyun should be sorry, he isn't, marking Yuta is something he has always done. Jaehyun felt the need to leave marks on Yuta for whatever reason.

"You should see yourself." Yuta giggles lightly. "I don't think foundation can cover it that much, sorry."

"It's fine, I don't mind."

Well, that's a first; Jaehyun hated when Yuta left hickeys on his neck.

Yuta moves away from Jaehyun as if trying to get up from the bed, but he's instantly yanked back in place.

"Where are you going?" Jaehyun asks, desperation tinting his voice.

"Sorry dude, I think I confused you with Jung Jaehyun, you know? The one who despises hickeys on his neck?"

For a moment, Jaehyun's heart stopped, thinking Yuta wanted to leave. "Shut up." Jaehyun lets out a little laugh, rolling his eyes.

If there is something Yuta missed, besides Jaehyun’s lips, his touch, and his warm, soft voice, it’s definitely his laugh. Yuta misses seeing Jaehyun smile; he misses the way he would always reach out and run his thumb over those cute dimples that made him swoon every time.

Now, with Jaehyun lying next to him, his perfect skin glowing due to the sweat, Yuta can’t help but wonder if he has slept with anyone. And he is not one to beat around the bush, so he asks.

"Have you slept with anyone?" Yuta squeezes his eyes shut, he nuzzles his face deeper in Jaehyun's neck, savoring the feeling of the younger running the tip of his fingers over his spine.

There's no problem if Jaehyun has slept with someone else; Yuta is not going to make a scene, they were not together and he shouldn't care about it. But he cares so much that it scares him. Jealousy is something Yuta couldn’t deal with, no matter how much he knew Jaehyun loved him.

"Does my hand count?" Jaehyun asks, earning a chuckle from Yuta. "I spent all this time working on my album; I practically lived in the studio. It was the only thing keeping me sane. So no, I haven't."

Yuta grins against Jaehyun’s skin. “I’m still your only one.”

Jaehyun hums in reply. There’s a moment of silence before he adds, "Have you?" His voice is barely a whisper.

"I- I have."

Yuta feels Jaehyun stilling his movements for a second.

"Oh, that's- that's fine."

The strain on Jaehyun's voice is evident, and Yuta smiles at that, knowing Jaehyun is bothered by him sleeping with someone else is kinda cute. He props on his elbow and bites his lip, suppressing a smile.

"What?" He asks softly, averting his eyes everywhere, trying not to show how upset he truly is.

"I was joking, I haven't slept with anyone either- Jaehyun!" Yuta yelps when Jaehyun slaps his ass softly, he then leans down and presses his lips against Jaehyun's, smiling into the kiss.

"Pretty." Yuta mumbles.

“I’m still your only one too.” Jaehyun sighs and brings his hand to Yuta's head, twisting a strand of his hair between his fingers. "I like the white, and the undercut. It’s sexy."

"Yeah?" Yuta threads his fingers through Jaehyun's sweaty hair. "And I like the blue on you. It suits you perfectly."

"You are tired, aren't you?" Jaehyun asks, running his thumb just below Yuta's eye where he can see his dark circles.

Yuta hums, smiling softly as he blinks sleepily. “I haven’t slept properly since I left Japan two days ago.” Or since you left, Yuta wants to say, but he reserves that thought to himself.

Jaehyun can't resist the sight in front of him, he loves sleepy Yuta, so he leans down and kisses Yuta's lips tenderly. "Let me clean us up and then we can sleep, alright?" At Yuta's nod, Jaehyun goes to the bathroom and brings a wet, warm towel and starts to gently rub it over his skin.

Yuta observes Jaehyun’s careful movements as he cleans the stickiness out of him, and the sudden realization that they haven’t talked about anything yet, makes his stomach twist. It was all too easy, too fast. He didn’t think the first thing they would do was going to have sex, he expected Jaehyun to be mad, at least. But Jaehyun always surprises him. Although they seem comfortable with each other at the moment, Yuta has the feeling that things in the morning are not going to be the same. There’s something unspoken between them that really worries Yuta, but he doesn’t want to talk now, he just wants Jaehyun to hold him and kiss him.

Yuta is already with his eyes half-closed when Jaehyun slides next to him on the bed; he brings the covers up and accommodates Yuta so he lies comfortably with his head over his chest.

Jaehyun thinks he's done something wrong when Yuta shifts abruptly, but he relaxes as soon as Yuta presses his lips against his own.

"Can we?" Yuta asks hesitantly.

Again, Yuta doesn't need to say what he wants. Jaehyun nods his head and rearranges them so they are facing, and leans to kiss Yuta.

They just stay like that, kissing over and over just like the old times, until they fall asleep.

Jaehyun feels Yuta drifting off, his lips barely moving anymore, but Jaehyun keeps on pecking him softly. He missed this so much, and he is so scared to lose it again. The thought of Yuta leaving him keeps Jaehyun awake for a while, until he is too tired to keep his eyes open.

Yuta wakes up at the sun shining brightly, he turns around in bed hoping to see Jaehyun by his side, but an ugly feeling sets upon his chest when he finds the space next to him empty.

Yuta gets up from the bed and starts to put his clothes on. He checks the bathroom but it’s empty too, and his eyes water at the thought of Jaehyun leaving him again. But no, Jaehyun wouldn’t do that, he wouldn’t have left without an explanation. With a shake of his head, Yuta takes a deep breath and puts those ugly thoughts away. Yuta sits on the edge of the bed and hides his face in his hands; he knows he shouldn’t have let this happen before talking things out. It was a mistake, and now he feels awkward because he doesn’t know where to start. Before coming to Korea, Yuta had this whole speech prepared, but his mind got blank the moment he stood in front of Jaehyun.

Jaehyun enters the room, balancing food boxes and cups of coffee into the table. Yuta is no longer on the bed so he figures the other must be in the bathroom.

Jaehyun had doubts when he got up this morning and thought of bringing breakfast for Yuta, because what if Yuta wasn’t there anymore when he got back? What if Yuta had regretted it and wanted to run away? Jaehyun was sure he wouldn’t be able to handle heartbreak once again.

“Yuta? Are you in there?” Jaehyun calls softly. A smile of relief adorning his lips when he hears a faint ‘yeah, give me a minute’.

Yuta didn’t regret it, right?

With trembling hands, Jaehyun arranges all the food over the table and takes a seat, waiting for Yuta to join him.

“Where were you?” Yuta approaches Jaehyun and sits next to him without even looking at him.

Yuta’s behavior is freaking Jaehyun out. He expected the other would smile at least, give him a kiss and maybe cling onto him, but Yuta barely acknowledged him. And it’s making him paranoid already.

“I went out to get some fresh air and brought breakfast on my way back. Here, try this.” Jaehyun offers Yuta some food, glad that he accepts it and hums in appreciation.

“Mm it’s nice, I like it.”

They keep on eating silently, none of them wanting to speak and fuck things up. But at some point, someone will have to.

Jaehyun glances at Yuta, who is too focused on his food to even pay attention to him. He doesn’t like that. He wants Yuta to look at him. So Jaehyun moves his chair closer to Yuta and reaches out to touch his face, regretting it right after when Yuta flinches back.

Yuta didn’t mean to flinch away from Jaehyun, but the movement was so sudden that he got surprised. And when he looks at Jaehyun for the first time that day, he realizes he just made everything worse. Yuta could see the pain flashing in Jaehyun’s eyes, the sadness.

“Jae-“

“I’m sorry. I thought-“ Jaehyun sighs defeated, shaking his head in disappointment. “Nevermind.”

“No, wait, I didn’t mean to do that. It just startled me.” Yuta grabs Jaehyun’s wrist. “I just got embarrassed for some reason, I don’t know.”

Jaehyun frowns, suddenly feeling upset. “We’ve been together for ten years and have seen each other naked countless times, Yuta. We fucked yesterday, and I had my tongue down your throat the whole night. Why would you be embarrassed by me touching your fucking face?”

It takes a lot to make Jaehyun angry, and when it happens, you can certainly notice it; he curses, and his voice goes deeper and there’s this frown on his face that makes you scared. Nothing like the sweet, dimpled boy you are used to. And at this moment, Yuta is scared.

“I- I just didn’t expect you to get so close.”

Jaehyun stands up, and Yuta follows behind, he can’t leave things like this.

“Just say you don’t want me to touch you anymore, but stop playing with me!” Jaehyun sighs, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. He needs clarification. “Yuta, why are you here?”

Yuta frowns. “I needed to see you, okay?”

“You were good last night, and now you just, you pull away from me. Was this a one-time thing?” Jaehyun feels his throat closing up, and the burn of unshed tears blurring his sight. “Are you going back to Japan?”

“Jae, I know we got a lot to talk about, and I came here because I’m ready.” He hates the way Jaehyun’s eyes are filled with pain and resignation as if he is ready for Yuta to tell him he is not here to get back together.

“Was this a one-time thing?” The younger repeats.

“Just tell me,” Jaehyun continues. “I need you to be clear, Yuta. Don’t you see me hurting? Don’t you see this?” He tugs the chain around his neck to show Yuta the rings. “I didn’t decide to wear them for the show; I have them like this, with me, since the moment I left our house in Japan. So please, tell me once and for all, if you are going to fight for me or if I should let you go definitely.”

“You-“

Every time Yuta opens his mouth to speak, Jaehyun beats him to it and keeps on talking. 

“I waited for you, every fucking day. Did you hear the lyrics? Did you hear how much you mean to me? How much I still love you? Last night, I couldn’t sleep at all because I kept looking at your face, wondering how you would feel in the morning, scared that you might run away and leave me. And having you act the way you just did makes me think I mean nothing to you, that you are playing with me.”

Yuta opens his eyes wide. “Do you really think I came here just to sleep with you?”

Jaehyun shrugs.

Yuta feels the urge to argue, he wants to push Jaehyun and yell at him for thinking he could do something like that. But that is not why Yuta is here; he wants to make things better, he wants Jaehyun back, and arguing is not going to get him anywhere.

“Come here.” Yuta reaches out for Jaehyun’s hand, but the other shakes his head.

“No, stop hurting me-“ Jaehyun cries, his voice wavering with each word he says.

“Jaehyun,” Yuta cups Jaehyun’s face in his hands, tracing his cheeks slowly with his thumbs, “please, stop talking. I know you have a lot on your chest. But I do too. And I’m sorry I pulled away from you, it’s just... we did things backward, I didn’t expect us to jump right into bed after all this time, I mean, I really wanted to, but I was expecting we would talk before that.”

Yuta takes Jaehyun’s hands and guides him to sit on the couch. “You more than anyone knows how hard it was when I was told I couldn’t play anymore, you know how hard I worked to have what I had. You’ve been through it all, Jae. We had our lives planned out perfectly, and when I lost my part of the plan I didn’t know what to do, my head was full of concerns about what should I do with the rest of my life because football was all I was good at, all I wanted. I was angry at the world, and when I couldn’t find the way out I took it out on you because you were there, and no matter what, you still loved me. But I took it for granted; I became selfish and pushed you away even when you tried your best to help me. I didn’t notice I was hurting you until that day I saw you packing your stuff.”

“When you left me,” Yuta shakes his head, chuckling sadly. “God, Jaehyun, I was a fucking mess, I spent weeks without getting up from the bed just waiting for you to come back. But you were right, I needed time on my own and take care of myself, sort out my thoughts and my feelings. And I learned how to do that even though I struggled with each step I took because you weren’t there to help me and comfort me. I needed to be with you so bad, Jaehyun.” Slowly, Yuta brings Jaehyun’s hands to his lips and places soft kisses on his knuckles.

“I still hate myself for not being able to answer when you asked me if I was in love with you, because I know the answer, I have always known, from the moment I met you. I just- I felt numb, I couldn’t think, I couldn’t feel. I just wanted someone to help me, and it took me a lot to realize the only one who could help me was me. I talked a lot with my ex-coach, he was a huge influence on what I’m doing right now; I started studying to become a sports physiotherapist, I really, really like it, and it’s healing for me too, in a way. I know it will take me years, but I’m ready for it. So…”

“A- are you going back to Japan to finish your studies?”

Yuta lets out a soft laugh, thinking why the hell is Jaehyun always thinking badly of him?

“No, Jaehyun. I transferred here, for you, to be with you. If- if you still want me, of course.”

Jaehyun’s breath hitches in his throat, a slight smile tugs at the corner of his lips.

“I know what I want, what I have always wanted. Being in love with you was never a doubt for me, and I’m sorry I made you feel like I didn’t want you anymore. You followed me to Japan so I could do what I loved, you never complained about anything, and now it’s my turn to follow you and work hard for us to have the future we always wanted. We may have to make new plans, but that’s completely fine by me as long as we are together. I want to show you that I never stopped being in love with you, not even for a second.” Yuta moves to straddle Jaehyun, and hugs him tightly against him, cradling his head to his chest where he knows the other can hear the frantic beating of his heart. “You told me that you’ll hold onto my ring just in case, and I want it back. Would you give me back my ring, Jaehyunnie?”

“It’s always been yours.”

Jaehyun sighs deeply, nuzzling his face against Yuta’s chest with a content smile. This is all he was waiting for; he craved to hold Yuta in his arms and kiss him until they were out of breath. It was tough being without Yuta, and as time passed, Jaehyun doubted his decision more times than he can count, but now that he has Yuta in his arms, he knows it was what they needed.

No matter what, they would always find their way back to each other.

If being away from Yuta a year, or two, meant that they would be together for the rest of their lives, then Jaehyun was okay with it.

“Why did you take so long?” Jaehyun mumbles, circling his arms around Yuta’s waist so tight that he thinks he will hurt him. A few tears leave his eyes at the pure emotion he is feeling right now. Jaehyun feels he can finally breathe again. “You can’t imagine how much I missed you.”

“I missed you more, baby, I’m sorry.” Yuta kisses Jaehyun’s hair. “I’ll spend the rest of my life making it up to you, I promise. I’ll make sure you never doubt my feelings again.”

Jaehyun pulls away to look at Yuta. “Tell me.”

Yuta tilts his head in confusion.

“That you love me, tell me.”

Yuta bites his lips at the sight of Jaehyun’s pink cheeks, his dimples popping out slightly and his eyes glossy. He thinks it’s not fair that one person can be so hot at some moments and the next second be the cutest guy on earth.

Yuta brushes the hair out of Jaehyun’s eyes, letting his fingers linger down the side of his face, and then he runs his thumb softly over his bottom lip; Yuta nuzzles their noses together before murmuring against Jaehyun’s parted lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I love you, Jaehyun. I really, really do.”

“I love you.”

Yuta brushes his lips over Jaehyun’s teasingly, causing the other to whine. Yuta grins mischievously before he dives in and kisses Jaehyun, finally, pouring his entire heart into the kiss.

Jaehyun sits on the couch comfortably, going through some e-mails when Yuta places a cup of coffee in front of him on the coffee table.

"Soooo..."

"What did you do?" Jaehyun looks up from his laptop, a smirk playing on his lips.

Yuta gasps and brings his hand to his chest, feigning to be hurt. "I didn't do anything!"

"Babe, come here." Jaehyun puts the laptop aside and stands up; he stretches his arms out to Yuta and sighs contently when he snuggles into his chest. Jaehyun wraps his arms around Yuta's waist and asks once again. "What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Yuta-"

"Okay, yeah umm-" Yuta places his hands on Jaehyun's shoulders and looks up at him, smiling nervously. "I bought us tickets to Paris."

Jaehyun's eyes go round in shock. "What do you mean? What the hell?!"

"Listen, I was thinking, before we go fully into the adoption thing, I wanted us to have some time purely and exclusively for ourselves." Yuta begins to explain. "You know, our heads will explode as soon as we start the process and we may have to face obstacles and disappointments with it in the future. So, you and I, in Paris, being gross and in love for three weeks. What do you think?"

"Yuta, three weeks?" Jaehyun shakes his head, not believing what he just heard.

Yuta nods with enthusiasm. "Yes, I've spoken to Johnny and he said you could spare three weeks."

"And you? What about the practices at the hospital and the club-?"

"Love," Yuta cups Jaehyun's face, looking at him adoringly. "I wouldn't have planned this trip if it would have intervened with our schedules. Have a little faith in me."

Jaehyun smiles. "I have faith in you."

"Okay then, it's settled!" Yuta squeals like a child, beginning to press kisses all over the younger's face. "We have like a day to pack."

Jaehyun's laugh is loud and contagious, it’s one of those laughs only Yuta can pull out of him. “When did you-?”

Jaehyun doesn’t need to finish his question for Yuta to know what he is going to ask. “Probably a week ago?”

"And you just tell me now? I really can't believe you." Jaehyun leans forward and kisses Yuta's lips. "We'll spend my birthday in Paris."

"I know."

"And Valentine's day."

"Obviously."

"And our fifteen-year anniversary."

"I'm a genius, I know." Yuta grins before capturing Jaehyun's lips in a slow kiss. "I love you."

"And I love you." Jaehyun replies between kisses.

Yuta pulls away several seconds later and leans against Jaehyun’s chest, hiding his face on the crook of Jaehyun's neck and sighs happily as the other tightens his grip around him and kisses his cheek.

There's nowhere else Yuta would like to be, there is no one else he would like to share his life with.

It has always been Jaehyun. And Yuta lets him know that every day.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay they are together again <3
> 
> Thank you for all the nice comments you leave. It always brings a smile to my face.


End file.
